


Our Finally is Today My Love

by Cyborgprincess



Series: A Long Winding Road Through The Forest of Our Lives [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborgprincess/pseuds/Cyborgprincess
Summary: She pressed her hand to his, rings clinking together, a pair. ‘I like your ring,’ she said absently.‘I like yours too. I especially like the wire cutters you got engraved on the inside without telling anyone.’She smiled. ‘Did you like it?’ she asked.‘I loved it.’





	Our Finally is Today My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my series on a TLC AU where the stabilisation of Luna took far longer, more than a decade and SOSN never happened. These two took thirteen years to tie the knot and are 29 amd 31 in this fic.

The first thought Kai had after waking up was about the light blinding him. 

The second was about the arm thrown around his waist and the warm body pressed to his back. 

Still caught in the rosy state of unconciousness, he reached for Cinder’s hand, its metal cool in the autumn morning and pressed it to his lips, kissing the ring he had put on the previous day. He traced circles on her wrist as he pulled her close to see her hand properly. 

‘You’re pulling my arm,’ she mumbled into his back, voice hoarse with sleep. Kai smiled and let go, turning around to face his wife. Her hair was even messier than usual, cloaking her face in brown waves. Her eyebrows were scrunched and eyes shut tight, trying to catch the last bits of sleep. 

‘Good morning,’ he said, tucking away her hair behind her ear, ‘Did you sleep well, My Empress?’ 

She groaned and pushed him away, pressing a hand on his chest. ‘Kai. It’s 6 in the morning. It’s too early for titles. Besides, I’m not an Empress.’ 

‘No, not yet anyway.’ He sat up and stroked her hair. ‘You still have about ten hours left you know. Last chance to run.’

She snorted. ‘Aren’t we already married? A bit hard to walk away now, isn’t it?’ 

Kai smiled softly and traced her features. ‘You never know. You might get a chance to run away to Europe.’ 

Cinder took his hand in hers and looked at his own ring, a band of regolith and gold etched with the emblems of Luna and The Eastern Commonwealth. ‘At this point, I’ll probably just take you with me.’ She pressed her hand to his, rings clinking together, a pair. ‘I like your ring,’ she said absently. 

‘I like yours too. I especially like the wire cutters you got engraved on the inside without telling anyone.'

She smiled. ‘Did you like it?’ she asked. 

‘I loved it.’ 

‘Good,’ she said, burrowing herself between blankets and his chest. ‘Because that is probably going to be all of the romance I provide to this marriage.’

‘So I shouldn’t expect any wining and dining then?’ he said, stroking her hair. 

‘If you don’t like getting your hopes crushed,’ she replied.

He felt incredibly content just then. He was finally married to Cinder after thirteen long years awaiting them was a glorious future that they would share for their entire lives. Just them. 

‘So, if I provide the romance, what do you bring to this marriage? Law of Equivalency and all,’ he said.

‘Common sense,’ she replied. 

‘Doesn’t seem fair though,’ he said, ‘I provide all of these wonderful, gushy actions to our relationship while you bring practicality.'

‘You don’t care about that though, do you?’

He looked at her, pulling away a bit. ‘You know, we should probably start getting ready. We’ve got a big day ahead,'  
‘They’ve all been big days lately. And it seems like I don’t bring practicality either now.’ She sat up and looked at him, eyes twinkling. ‘I forgot to ask,’ she said, grinning, ‘How was your third wedding, Your Majesty?’

Kai grinned and cupped her face in his hands, leaning forward. ‘It was so much better,’ he said, nuzzling her throat, pressing a light kiss to her pulse. ‘Stars above, we got married. You married me.’ he mumbled into her collarbone, blowing air over her pulse.

Cinder laughed softly and pushed away. ‘I did, didn’t I?’ 

She cupped his face and kissed him lightly, grinning against his lips.

Kai tipped them both back on the bed and they lay there, kissing languidly. Just them, two people who had spent far too long in getting there.

Cinder broke off and broke into a wide grin. ‘I can’t wait for the honeymoon.’ 

Kai grinned back, 'I can't wait for the rest of our lives,’ he said as they both lay there, goofy smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, the series will update again in a week or so hopefully so, stay tuned.


End file.
